Botellón
by smile.in.love
Summary: Mycroft y Greg están tomando algo en una acera cualquiera. Embriagado, Mycroft decide que es el momento. Él solo. Uni!lock AU
**BOTELLÓN**

Warning: Mystrade. Uni!lock. Alcohol. AU

Este fic pertenece a un trabajo conjunto: 30 días de AU'S Mystrade. Pueden verlo completo escribiendo ese título en Google o AO3.

 **o.o.o**

La Universidad, lugar de amplitud de espíritu y mente. O, al menos, así es como la promocionan. Una vez se ha entrado por la puerta de la primera clase, las personas se dan cuenta de que los cuentos de pequeños no son más que papel mojado. Entonces comienza la frustración y, en muchos casos, el alcohol. En ese punto comienza esta historia.

Mycroft Holmes, estudiante brillante, notas por encima de la media, pulcritud en la vestimenta y Gregory Lestrade, con dificultad en los puzles, aprobando y amante de los vaqueros. ¿Qué podían tener en común dos sujetos tan diferentes? Por el momento, las botellas vacías y el dinero desembolsado en la tienda 24/7 de la esquina.

Más ebrios que el vino de la cena, los muchachos se encontraban sentados en la acera, en uno de los pocos huecos donde no había restos fisiológicos humanos ni hedor a los mismos. Junto a ellos, un grupo de jóvenes bailaba y reía con copas y cigarrillos. Los mismos se alejaron en busca de más alcohol y no volvieron. Ellos, entonces, se quedaron hablando sin molestias ajenas.

—Pásame un cigarro, Myc.

—Cómprate un paquete.

Greg se dedicaba a acabar los cigarrillos de Mycroft y éste se estaba hartando tras varios años del mismo comportamiento.

—¿No me digas que son _light_?

—Tu exnovia no te importaba tanto.

Greg se quedó perplejo. Cómo había podido saber Mycroft su pensamiento más recurrente en las últimas tres semanas. No se lo explicaba. Aun así, se fumó el cigarrillo. Después de todo, era mejor que ninguno.

—Creí que habías ido a la entrevista que te concerté —Mycroft se dedicaba a buscarle trabajo a Greg en sus ratos libres, pero éste no acababa de entrar en ninguno.

—Pedían experiencia —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Así pues, se dedicó a mirar su whisky a la luz de la farola, con gesto de desagrado, no como la cara de póker de su amigo.

Mycroft tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como, por ejemplo, por qué no había dado aún el primer paso para besar a quien era su amigo por tres años consecutivos. Cada día, los chicos se sentaban juntos en los bancos de la clase y tomaban un té y una cerveza, en el caso de Greg, en los descansos. Era la relación más estrecha que Mycroft había tenido en toda su vida y, a pesar de ello, ahí seguía, soñando.

Por la cabeza de Mycroft pasaban varios escenarios mientras Greg apuraba el quinto botellín de cerveza. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos, Greg tendría tres opciones, en orden de prioridad para el pensador:

Quedarse y amarle eternamente.

Obviar el momento y seguir con la relación de siempre.

Darse la vuelta para no volver.

Se puso pues a analizar a su compañero con la sexta cerveza, bebiendo su whisky disimulado y procurando ir despacio para no perder sus dotes deductivas. Sabía, o creía saber, que era mejor que su hermano Sherlock en esa ciencia. Al menos así se lo habían hecho creer. Pasó pues, rápidamente, a los acontecimientos.

Greg tenía una novia una semana sí y otra también, no dejando de alardear de sus proezas sexuales ni en el postre. Por tanto, el sexo era un interés seguro en él, aunque pareciera más un fantasma que alguien tan proactivo. Por otro lado, Mycroft no había notado ningún signo de acercamiento hacia él en ese aspecto y, por tanto, sus esperanzas estaban en —2 y bajando.

Sin embargo, tampoco le parecía muy difícil conquistarle. Había leído algunos libros sobre apareamiento en pingüinos y bastantes afines con las relaciones personales. Greg encajaba en el perfil de una persona abierta a la hora de comenzar un proyecto común con alguien y, por la cara que ponía cuando se le acababa la bebida, parecía verdad.

Mycroft se armó de valor y se bebió la mitad del vaso del whisky que aún tenía en sus manos. Estaba preparado para enfrentar sus miedos y resolver el enigma de una vez por todas porque Greg... no parecía tener intención alguna al respecto. Se giró entonces hacia él para verle frente a frente y tuvo que quitarle la séptima botella de las manos para redirigir su atención. Se lamió los labios ante su cara medio adormilada y exclamó:

—Greg, sal conmigo.

—Tengo que pensármelo.

La respuesta fue de todo menos esperada. Ahora era Mycroft el que tenía la cara desencajada y Greg el que se deleitaba apurando el alcohol. Por primera vez en su vida, Mycroft Holmes obtuvo un _no_ por respuesta. Su disgusto sería enorme, cuando saliera del _shock_.


End file.
